METAMORFOSIS
by lenore4love
Summary: Para cualquier persona Kuroko Tetsuya era solo otro adolescente de 16 años que se dedicaba al basketball y a vivir una vida normal en un caótico mundo en donde existían los ghouls. Pero las personas guardan secretos e incluso toda una vida podría ser uno de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

METAMORFOSIS

La sangre goteaba desde la punta de sus dedos blanquecinos formando ondas cuando cada gota caía en el charco escarlata que gradualmente se iba haciendo mas y mas grande hasta alcanzar los pies del supuesto perpetrador del asesinato.

Justo a unos centimetros del charco estaba tendido un cuerpo con muy poca gracia, un rostro que gesticulaba una grotesca expresión de terror con su cabeza casi desprendida de su cuello apenas sostenida a este por una tira de piel desgarrada. A pesar de estar ya muerto la sangre seguía manando de las areterias expuestas, algunos músculos y tendones alcanzaban a apreciarse junto con la deformidad de las extremidades a las cuales parecieron haberle roto los huesos como si fueran simples piezas de pollo frito. Ese hombre había sido desgarrado y deborado con una brutalidad que se antojaba vulgar.

Por otra parte, la persona que estaba parada a su lado respiraba dificultosamente mientras que sus manos seguían escurriendo sangre; su atuendo era completamente negro incluso la capucha que le cubría la cabeza y parte del rostro aunque este por su parte era oculto tras una mascara lacada también completamente negra, sin ningún otro decorado que no fuera un par de finas rendijas en donde se suponía debían estar sus ojos, de estas se alcanzaba a ver un fulgor carmín que pasaban de ver el cadaver a después al cielo falto de luna, obscurecido justo como la sombra azabache bañada en sangre que estaba en ese callejón.

 _Se han dado informes de otro atentado en las periferias del Distrito 20. Se le pide de la manera mas atenta al publico de esa zona que se mantenga alerta y tome sus debidas precauciones..._

-Kagami-kun, vamos a llegar tarde- una voz tranquila apuró a un muchacho pelirrojo que se había detenido frente a una tienda de electrónica para ver las noticias que anunciaban en la televisión.

-¿Eh? Ah, cierto, perdón, vamos antes de que la entrenadora nos haga correr como posesos otra vez- dijo Kagami Taiga discuplándose y retomando el camino soltándo un bostezo y viendo como incluso en las pantallas mas grandes de los edificios se daban noticias de todos los cuerpo sin vida encontrados en el transcurso de los ultimos meses. El número iba en aumento alarmantemente.

-Es desagradable ver ese tipo de noticias tan temprano- dijo Kagami soltándo un gruñido mientras que su acompañante, un chico varios centimetros mas bajo que él, de tez paliducha y unos bonitos ojos color azul cielo, se mantenía imperturbable.

-Es inevitable cuando ha habido tantos asesinatos. Kagami-kun, deberías estar alerta, tú casa no queda muy lejos de ahí, te ves como una comida deliciosa para los ghouls- dijo con voz tranquila Kuroko Tetsuya sobresaltándo a Kagami que parecióh haber sentido un escalofrío al escuchar eso.

-Oye, no digas esas cosas ¿Cómo podría tener un buen sabor?- preguntó Kagami alterando un poco el volumen de su voz y acercándose un brazo a la boca sacando la lengua para provarse a si mismo, solo percibiendo un sabor salado de su piel. Kuroko por su parte seguía muy calmado.

-Bueno, toda tu comida es deliciosa y ya sabes lo que dicen, eso de que eres lo que comes; por eso creo que tendrías un buen sabor- explicó Kuroko como si estuviera exponiendo una logica bastante común y normal, a lo cual su compañero solo atinó a fruncir el seño.

-Si es así entonces tú no serías ni siquiera un aperitivo para ellos. Apenas pruebas bocado y lo unico que pareces disfrutar son las malteadas de vainilla, les daría diabetes con una sola moridida- se burló Kagami haciendo que Kuroko no pareciera muy feliz al respecto pues lo escuchó dar un ligero resoplido. -O será acaso...- continuó diciendo Kagami haciendo una dramática pausa y dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Que tú mismo seas un ghoul- dijo haciendo que Kuroko se detuviera en seco y clavara esos inexpresivos ojos celestes en los del mas alto. Kagami se detuvo un par de pasos después al ver que el otro no lo seguía y se mantenía ahí en su lugar muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kagami.

-Me has descubierto Kagami-kun... mi verdadera naturaleza- dijo con total seriedad Kuroko, un tono frío se coló en medio de su frase logrando que por unos segundos un silencio tenso y pesado se hiciera presente entre ellos. Kagami miró fijamente a Kuroko encontrándo su mirada sumamente aplastante. Tras estos segundos Kagami soltó una risotada y le dió sendas palmadas en la espalda a Kuroko que le sacaron el aire a este y casi le hicieron irse de boca al piso.

-¡No seas rídiculo! Con lo debilucho y lento que eres te morirías de hambre- volvía a burlarse Kagami que seguía riendo retomando su camino.

-No me subestimes Kagami-kun, podría ser letal si me lo propongo- seguía defendiéndose Kuroko alcanzando al pelirrojo que de nuevo reía a carcajadas.

-En lo unico en lo que debes ser letal es en los pases y el basketball. Y hablando de eso, tenemos que apurarnos o la unica que nos va a masacrar es la entrenadora- dijo Kagami echando a correr y tras él Kuroko aunque le era sumamente dificil seguirle el paso al mas alto.

Kagami iba varios metros mas adelante de Kuroko el cual con esfuerzos intentaba alcanzarlo para lograr llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento matutino. Mientras se acercaba a la estación alcanzó a ver uno de esos enormes monitores que seguían transmitiendo el boletín de cada mañana. En las imágenes se proyectaba un pedazo de una cinta de seguridad que se notaba algo obscura pero aun con ello se adivinaba la silueta de alguien vestido por completo de negro, una máscara también azabache y totalmente lisa mantenía escondida su identidad. En la parte inferior de la pantalla se leía:

 _"La Sombra" principal sospechoso de los sangrientos eventos de los ultimos días en el Distrito 20._

Kuroko entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que sus pupilas se opacaban en una sombra gélida; después de eso retomó su atención a la espalda de Kagami que ya se perdía de vista y apuró el paso.

Kagami y Kuroko eran estudiantes del Instituto Seirin, aunque también eran jugadores titulares del equipo de basketball y ahora mismo su meta principal era llegar a las finales de la Winter Cup aunque para ello tuvieran que verse sometidos a los infernales entrenamientos de su joven entrenadora y de paso a las aterradoras miradas de su capitán.

-¡Quiero verlos correr mas rápido o después de clase le darán cien vueltas a todo el campo de soccer!- les exigió Riko haciendo sonar su silbato apurando el paso de los muchachos que casi sentían se les saldría un pulmón o el corazón.

Kuroko como siempre era el utlimo del grupo, parecía en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, por otro lado Kagami era el primero que estaba muy concentrado en escuchar el silbato de la entrenadora que marcaba el ritmo de su trote.

Los entrenamientos siempre eran duros, pero ahora que habían quedado como semifinalistas se habían vuelto todavía mas intensos, aun con ello nadie se quejaba pues era la meta en común ganar y quedar posicionados como los mejores de todo Japón, eso era lo unico que pasaba por la mente de ese grupo de adolescentes; ellos solo se preopcupaban del campeonato de invierno, en sus cabezas no había espacio para incidentes sanguinolentos como los que se reportaban cada mañana.

Aunque era imposible no comentar al respecto de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando todo el tiempo en todos los medios bombardeaban con noticias al respecto.

-Ultimamente me da terror volver solo a casa- se quejaba en voz alta Kogane dando largos y cansinos suspiros mientras se ponía el uniforme en compañía del resto.

-Te entiendo, si las cosas siguen así pronto me volveré paranoico. No hay día en que no escuche algo sobre un nuevo asesinato... solo de pensarlo me da escalofríos- se agregó a decir Furihata frotandose los brazos como para quitarse esa desagradable sensación de miedo.

-¿No creen que le están dando mucha importancia al asunto?- dijo Kagami con toda tranquilidad poniéndose el saco y después la cadena de la cual siempre pendía un anillo plateado.

-Mas bien tú estás demasiado relajado porque no llevas tanto tiempo viviendo aquí- le dijo Izuki acomodándose el cuello de la camisa y poniendose repentinamente serio. -Pensé que desde que _esos tipos_ desaparecieron del mapa podríamos vivir en paz, pero ahora resulta que se ha retomado todo este caos-

Tras decir esto hubo un silencio incómodo, todos desviaron la mirada a cualquier lugar, excepto Kuroko que seguía muy ocupado en terminar de vestirse.

-¿Esos tipos?- preguntó Kagami entonces sin entender a que se debía el repentino pesar en las miradas y actitud de todos.

-La Generación de los Pecados- contestó Kiyoshi -Eran un grupo de ghouls que prácticamente dominaban la ciudad provocando verdaderos ríos de sangre. La gente ni siquiera se atrevía a salir después del anochecer, era como un tipo de toque de queda. Eran crueles a niveles terrorificos, verdaderos mounstruos en toda la extensión de la palabra- explicó Kiyoshi a quien era sumamente extraño escuchar decir tales cosas, parecía que ese tipo de descripciónes no cuadraban con alguien optimista y alegre como él así que era raro escucharlo con ese tono sombrío.

-¿Y... y qué sucedió con ellos?- se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo tragando saliva dificultosamente.

-Desaparecieron- intervino abruptamente Kuroko de manera cortante al mismo tiempo que cerraba de un golpe seco su casillero y se abrochaba el saco del uniforme. -Un día solo la tierra se los tragó; el punto es que nadie volvió a saber de ellos por eso se da por hecho que murieron, se mataron entre ellos, la CCG los capturó o sencillamente se aburrieron- dijo el peliazul mirando directo a Kagami como si con ello estuviera concluyendo la conversación.

-O se separaron...- agregó Uchida con algo de timidez a lo cual todos voltearon a verlo -Bueno, después de todo se rumora en la red que esa tal Sombra posiblemente fue parte de la Generación de los Pecados-

Al decir esto todos se pusieron a pensar en aquella posibilidad no sin antes sentir un estremecimiento recorrerles la piel y erizarles cada vello del cuerpo.

-¿Y que mas da si fue o no parte de ellos? A nosotros nos importa un carajo todo lo que tenga que ver con los ghouls. Si tanto miedo tienen entonces lo unico que deben hacer es irse directo a casa, comer y dormir, maldita sea, porque si no llegamos a las finales de la Winter Cup voy a ser yo el que les arranque la cabeza- les regañó Hyuuga a lo cual todos atinaron a reir nerviosamente, pero segundos después sintiéndose un poco mas aliviados.

Sí, a ellos no tenía porque importarles los asuntos que estuvieran relacionados con ghouls. Ellos eran solo un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria que añoraban ganar un campeonato de basketball y nada mas, su vida no tenía porque verse afectada por asuntos que parecían sacados de una novela de ficción o de una pelicula de terror. Solo debían ocuparse de seguir con la tranquila rutina que les correspondía.

En resumen todo se trataba solamente de asistir a clase, intentar no dormirse entre lecciones, almorzar, volver a sobrevivir a las asignaturas y después dar todo de si en los entrenamientos exhaustivos que se alargaban hasta la noche. Básicamente debían dedicarse a seguir con la refrescante y ardiente pasión de la juventud y que nada nublara sus sueños ni metas. Esa era su tarea.

Kagami y Kuroko cumplían al pie de la letra con dichas obligaciones, así que como una pequeña recompensa para ellos mismos esa misma noche al salir de la escuela y despedirse del resto del equipo fueron por una merecida hamburguesa... o unas cinco para Kagami que parecía tener un hoyo negro en lugar de estómago. Se sentaron en la mesa cosumbrada a un lado de la ventana y cada quien muy concentrado en sus asuntos se dedicaron a comer, bueno, Kagami lo hizo pues Kuroko tenía por costumbre solo comprarse una malteada y beberla pacientemente haciendo ruidos al sorberla, eran raras las ocasiones en las que se le veía comiendo.

Kagami solía reñirle esto, el chico necesitaba carne en los huesos por eso estaba enclenque, era debil y paliducho además de no lograr aguantar los cuarenta minutos seguidos de un partido de basket; Kuroko solo escuchaba entornando los ojos y seguía bebiendo su malteada con toda tranquilidad haciendo gruñir a Kagami que tras el regaño volvía a clavarle la mirada en esos brazos delgados y su complexión pequeña que facilmente pasaba desapercibida por prácticamente todo mundo, sin embargo, para Kuroko nadie pasaba desapercibido. Taiga lo sabía muy bien porque siempre que miraba al chico este se encontraba con sus ojos fijos en alguien, analizando a las personas como si fueran interesántisimos objetos de estudio.

El pelirrojo sabía muy bien que esa era una de las tantas manías de Kuroko, mejor dicho, era un hábito que tenía entendido había adquirido para mejorar su estilo de juego, analizar a las personas, sus habitos y maneras de actuar para así predecir sus acciones; hasta entonces había sido muy util por lo tanto no decía nada cuando atrapaba al peliazul con sus ojos perdidos en las personas... aunque a veces no podía evitar sentirse algo incomodo por la manera en como las miraba.

Al terminar de comer se encaminaron juntos hasta la estación para luego cada quien tomar su propia ruta a casa, pero antes de eso pasaron a un lado de la vitrina iluminada de una libreria, y justo como atraído por un imán Kuroko se detuvo viendo los libros recién llegados, Kagami solo atinó a suspirar. Nunca entendería que fijación tenía Kuroko con los libros.

-Disculpa Kagami-kun ¿Podemos entrar un momento?- pidió atentamente Kuroko señalándo la libreria y resignado, Kagami accedió.

El de cabellos azules fue directamente a la estantería que tenía recopilados los libros que promocionaban en la vitrina, tomó uno de los volumenes de colorida portada y lo volteó para leer la sinopsis mientras que su acompañante se dedicaba a leer superficialmente los títulos ahí reunidos sin poder evitar arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Todos tienen títulos muy tétricos- dijo Kagami señalándo con un gesto de la cabeza uno que hablaba sobre una cabra y un huevo.

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

-Takatsuki Sen, el autor, es famoso por su narrativa obscura pero que de algun modo te sumerge plenamente en su mundo de claroscuros. O bueno, es es lo que me dijo la persona que me lo recomendó- explicó Kuroko sabiendo perfectamente que el mas alto no había entendido ni pizca de lo que quería decir con ello, y en su lugar solo enarcaba una ceja mirando a otro lado solo soltando un largo y vago "mmmmmmm..."

-Aunque por ahora vengo por otro título en especial- Y dicho esto Tetsuya se encaminó a otro de los pasillos ya no tan atiborrados de gente buscando por orden alfabético al autor hasta encontrar el volumén deseado tomándolo.

Kagami leyó el título entre dientes. _El extraño caso de Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde_.

-Dime Kagami-kun... ¿Cuál sería tu reacción si un día te encontraras a ti mismo convertido en un mounstruo? Si el cambio fuera paulatino y la impotencia tal que solo pudieras ser testigo de como tu personalidad sufre una disociación tan drástica que hay dos seres dentro de un mismo cuerpo ¿Cómo actuarías al caer en la cuenta de que irremediablemente te estás transformando en una aberración y toda tu humanidad está prácticamente extinta?- preguntó Kuroko clavándo sus ojos azules en los carmín de Kagami.

Su voz átona era la misma de siempre, no parecía mostrar algún tipo de repuganancia ante lo que decía, ni mucho menos un sentimiento de desagrado, sin embargo su mirada sí buscaba intensamente una respuesta en el otro muchacho que de nuevo sintió esa extraña inquietud al encontrarse con la mirada de su compañero. A veces de verdad odiaba un poco esos ojos.

-Ah... no lo sé... creo que es una pregunta díficil, realmente no entiendo que es lo que quieres decir- se excusó Kagami rascándose la nuca. Las preguntas filosóficas no eran lo suyo, al muchacho la gente le tenía que hablar claro y directo para entender varias cosas.

-Supongo que efectivamente es una pregunta dificil para alguien como _ustedes_...- susurró Kuroko mirando con una extraña tristeza el título del libro pero regresando a la normalidad instantáneamente.

-Creo que me llevaré este libro. Tengo que agradecerle a ese chico las recomendaciones que me ha hecho ultimamente- dijo Kuroko regresando asintiendo con la cabeza satisfecho con su elección y encaminándose a la caja para pagar.

Sin decir nada Kagami lo siguió unos pasos detrás hasta que salieron de la libreria y llegaron al punto en donde sus caminos se separaban. Se despidieron como normalmente hacían y cada quien tomó su dirección no sin que antes Kagami volteara a ver de reojo a Kuroko el cual por unos segundos fue dificil de encontrar pues en cuestión de segundos se perdió entre la multitud.

Intentando no perderlo de vista Kagami siguió el andar de su compañero un par de segundos. No importaba cuanto tiempo conviviera con él o cuanta confianza fueran ganando con el tiempo, siempre, cuando lo veía caminar sólo entre la masa de gente seguía existiendo algo extraño en su aura... le daba la impresión de que el chico hacía esfuerzos descomunales por fundirse entre las personas, disiparse cual sombra hasta por fin desaparecer.

Y así era, en unos cuantos segundos Kuroko se volvía prácticamente invisible, tomando provecho de las abarrotadas calles pasaba inadvertido por practicamente todo mundo. Pasos silenciosos y una prescencia tan debil que incluso chocaban con él y nadie se detenía para disculparse. Así estaba bien, esta actitud era de suma conveniencia para el joven paliducho que se desvió de su camino usual para hacer una parada extra.

Kuroko se sintió aliviado al ver que había llegado antes de la hora de cierre, miró agradecido el letrero luminoso que con elegantes carácteres rezaba _Anteiku_ justo a un lado de la pizarra que tenía anotado el menú del día. El aroma del café fino salía de los resquicios de la puerta, la iluminación invitaba a un cálido ambiente que era acompañado por las risas de los clientes y sus charlas con voces suaves. Con toda familiaridad entró haciendo sonar la campanilla siendo recibido por la afable sonrisa arrugada del gerente de la cafeteria.

Para los habitantes del _otro lado_ del Distrito 20 era bien sabido que el Anteiku no era solamente una cafetería con una sobresaliente carta de granos de café y otras delicias. También al mismo tiempo fungía como uno de los lugares predilectos para obtener e intercambiar información acerca de muchas cosas... asuntos relacionados con ghouls, eran siempre el tema principal de ese tráfico de información.

Y Kuroko Tetsuya no estaba ahí precisamente para degustar una taza de café.

En otras partes de Japón los días igualmente seguían su curso rutinariamente. Nada podía perturbar al alumnado del Instituo Yosen, mucho menos a un par en especifico que llamaba bastante la atención.

-... Yo también estoy muy emocionado por nuestro siguiente encuentro. Esta vez iremos en serio y espero no te contengas, Taiga, recuerda que hicimos una promesa...- un apuesto muchacho de cabello negro sentado en una de las jardineras del patio del colegio hablaba por telefono con una sonrisa en su rostro, el cual la mitad era escondido bajo su largo flequillo. A su lado otro joven estaba recostado en la misma jardinera plácidamente dormido con un libro sobre su cara y una bolsa de botanas vacía sobre su estamogo el cual también estaba lleno de migajas las cuales dejaban un caminito hasta su pecho y el cuello de su caminsa y corbata.

-Presumes mucho de ese compañero tuyo en la cancha, pero dejáme decirte que Yosen también cuenta con su propia arma secreta- decía Himuro Tatsuya riendo suavemente, desviando su unico ojo visible a donde estaba su amigo todavía durmiendo, y sonriéndose para si mismo viendo como un hilo de saliva comenzaba a escurrir de una de las comisuras de los labios de este.

-Basta de charlas Taiga, espero ansioso nuestro partido, cuidate mucho hasta entonces. Adios- y apenas dicho esto colgó todavía manteniéndose sonriente y guardando su teléfono celular para luego mover ligeramente al chico a su lado.

-Atsushi, hora del entrenamiento, vamos- el otro masculló una serie de cosas entre dientes mientras se removía en la jardinera haciendo caer el libro que le cubría la cara dejando ver una larga mata púrpura con largos flequillos que caían sobre su rostro desaliñadamente.

-Murochin, no molestes cuando estoy durmiendo- resongó el otro adolescente apenas abriendo perezosamente uno de sus ojos dejando ver una orbe violeta.

-No son horas para estar durmiendo, tenemos entrenamiento. Vamos, levantáte de una vez- le ordenó Himuro tomándolo del brazo obligando al otro a levantarse y este como si pesara una tonelada entera se incroporó lenta y pesadamente hasta por fin pararse haciendo gala de su imponente altura de dos metros y la anchura de su cuerpo.

Murasakibara Atsushi podría ser todavía mas intimidante si no se empeñara en estar siempre encorvado y tener ese gesto de total aburrimiento en todo momento. Daba la impresión que la vida en general para él no era mas que una molesta y tediosa obligación con la que tenía que cumplir sin descanso, incluso el respirar parecía molestarlo.

-¿Porqué tenemos que entrenar? Ya sabemos que vamos a ganar de todos modos- se quejaba Murasakibara siguiendo a Himuro arrastrándo los pies a cada paso y sacando una barrita de dulce de su bolsillo.

-Eso no esta bien, no podemos solo dormirnos en nuestros laureles y tampoco podemos subestimar a nuestros rivales, mucho menos si dicho rival es el equipo de Taiga- explicó extrañamente motivado el moreno, su acompañante solo atinó a dar un resoplido mientras abría ruidosamente el envoltorio de su siguiente bocadillo.

-Solo estás emocionado porque se trata de tu estúpido hermano... ni siquiera son hermanos de sangre- mascullaba Murasakibara al que por alguna razón siempre le molestaba escuchar de Kagami... o mejor dicho, le molestaba la emoción con la que Himuro solía mencionarlo cuando salía el tema a colación.

Por otra parte Himuro se limitaba a suspirar nostálgicamente metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. En algún momento había intentado explicarle a Murasakibara la relación que lo unía a él y a Taiga y porqué su amistad era mas bien considerada una hermandad; sin embargo Atsushi mantenía ese mismo gesto ajeno e indiferente, solo soltando ruidos sin agregar ningún comentario.

Himuro a veces se preguntaba si Murasakibara realmente entendía lo que significaba crear lazos con otras personas, de alguna manera siempre lo había notado como alguien que se mantenía muy al margen de todo mundo, no solo de sus compañeros de clase y de quipo de basketaball, sino también de él mismo, el unico que era lo mas cercano a un amigo que tenía. Atsushi remarcaba siempre una distancia entre todos y esta gruesa líena no era otra cosa mas que su personalidad tan apática que no le daba permiso de involucrarse con alguien mas allá de lo estrictamente necesario ¿Porqué parecía pesarle tanto el tener que relacionarse con otro? No era como si temiera hacerlo... era mas bien como si algo así le parecíera insoportablemente irritante.

A pesar de ello Tatsuya podía darse el lujo de decir que era el unico que había logrado acercarse a Atsuhi, aunque tampoco es como si alguien estuviera celoso de ese logro, mejor dicho, les parecía extraño que Himuro buscara la compañía de ese enorme y antipático chico; pero Tatsuya tenía fe de que alguien tan talentoso como Atsushi era digno de ser conocido a pesar de su nefasta actitud y sus arrebatos infantiles, era sumamente interesante.

Ambos se encaminaron al gimansio para cambiarse para el entrenamiento del día, Murasakibara como era su costumbre iba con los brazos llenos de todo tipo de dulces y bocadillos que desaparecían a una velocidad de vertigo cuando estaban en su boca.

-Atsushi, no es bueno para tu salud que comas todas esas cosas, por lo menos deberías masticarlas no tragarlas- le aconsejó Himuro por enésima vez señalándo las envolturas vacias mientras que el mencionado mordisqueaba otra barra de chocolate.

-Murochin siempre me estás regañando, eres molesto- le insultó Atsushi, en su voz se denotaba un terrible fastidio.

-Y seguiré regañándote si sigues comiendo de esa manera tan compulsiva, controlate por favor.- respondió con total calma Himuro.

-No puedo hacerlo cuando todo el maldito tiempo tengo hambre- susurró entonces Murasakibara bajando la mirada al montoncito de comida que llevaba en brazos y torciendo los labios en un gesto de tremendo asco, llevándose una mano a la boca para reprimir un par de arcadas.

-¿Estás bien? Espero no te hayas indigestado- le preguntó preocupado Tatsuya a lo que Atsushi negó con la cabeza aun con la mano en la boca.

-No. Creo que algo estaba podrido- se excusó el pelimorado respirando hondo y frunciendo el seño.

Estaba tan cansado de tener que (literalmente) tragar toda esa mierda.

Las veladas en el pácifico Distrito 20 lentamente iban dejando esa paz. Cuando las noches acechaban también lo hacían las sombras que se escondían en las tinieblas y poco a poco los inocentes humanos que se sentían a salvo se iban convirtiendo en potenciales presas de las afiladas fauces de quienes vivían en el anonimato, bajo la protección de sus caretas y mascaras.

Para desgracia del pobre cristiano que era destazado en ese momento tal vez debió haberse pensado dos veces el plan de salir a tomar una copa antes de dejar su casa y aventurarse por las callejuelas obscuras. Una pena, era tan joven.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus propios huesos crujir y se quedaba afónico por los gritos que había soltado y que terminaron por desgastarle las cuerdas vucales, en medio de su casi inconsciencia rezaba a cualquier deidad que le viniera a la mente para que alguien llegase a salvarlo de ese dolor y esa tortura que era sentir sus miembros ser dislocados uno a uno, sus costillas rotas, sus pulmones perforados, por no decir la carne que era arrancada. Ya no podía gritar mas y sus ojos ya no soltaban mas lagrimas, era tal vez sangre lo que escurría ahora por sus mejillas. Todo se nublaba gracias al indescriptible y agonizante dolor que recorría todo su ser. No sabía que se podía sentir tanto sufrimiento en tan breves segundos.

El murmullo de pasos acelerados se dejaba escuchar, pero esto no fue inconveniente para el perpetrador que seguía muy ocupado en su tarea de diseccionar y extraer todo del interior de la victima. No le importaba, reconocía a la perfección esos pasos, la ligereza de estos. Lo unico que le molestaba era no poder ponerle un adjetivo a su aroma... no olía a nada... nunca había tenido un olor que pudiera identificarlo y eso le molestaba porque muy dentro de él le hacía sentir ligeramente vilnerable, pero confiaba en su propia fuerza.

Aquella persona llegó por fin al encuentro del victimario. Enfundado en un austero atuendo negro que lo cubría de pies a cabeza incluso el cabello, ocultándo su rostro tras la máscara negra laminada y solo los pequeños resquicios que servían para dejarle ver.

-Sabía que se trataba de tí- dijo la apodada _Sombra_ con su voz apagada tras el material de la máscara.

La persona arrodillada sobre el ahora cadaver ni siquiera se inmutó, solo siguió con su operación y enterrose la manos en el cuerpo que en su mayoría estaba hecho jirones de carne. Con sus manos metidas en la caja torácica no tuvo reparo alguno en abrirlo en dos de lado a lado partiendo las costillas como si estas fueran ramitas secas.

Un ruido seco y desagradable hizo eco en el lugar provocándole un estremecimiento al que iba vestido de negro. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada por la persona fallecida, solo dedicarle una oración.

Mientras tanto el asesino que también se cubría la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera, se llevaba las grandes manos sanguinolentas a la cara, la cual era escondida por algo muy parecido a un bozal de cuero marrón lleno de remaches y hebillas el cual mantenía protegida su identidad, pero aun con ello la _S_ ombra lo conocía bastante bien, podía reconocer esos ojos que ahora tenían las pupilas tintadas de un peligroso rojo, ligeramente obscurecido por el flequillo largo que le caía sobre la cara.

El hombre desamarró una de las ebillas de su peculiar bozal solo para llevarse un pedazo de corazón recién arrancado a la boca y chuparse los dedos afanosamente, lamiéndolos de arriba a abajo dándo otra mordida grande y violenta al organo vital respirándo profundamente como si llevara semanas enteras sin probar bocado.

-Contestáme... ¿Qué haces aquí, Murasakibara-kun?-

Murasakibara sin preocuparse por responder de inmediato siguió arrancando pedazos del cuerpo, comiéndolos con genuina glotonería pasando su lengua por las palmas de sus manos e incluso sus muñecas cuando la sangre le escurría por estas. Su cara estaba llena de rojo al igual que su mascara de cuero, el cabello y las puntas de este también estaban manchados y aun con todos estos grotescos detalles, su cara se mantenía con un eterno gesto de aburrimiento hasta que una brevísima sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios que escurrian sangre.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kurochin. ¿Aun usas esa aburrida máscara?- le preguntó al otro el cual con algo de recelo se puso una mano en su plana máscara y la hizo a un lado lo suficiente como para dejar ver un ojo completamente negro del que solo su pupila era como un foco rojo.

El gesto enfurecido que alcanzaba a verse por ese resquicio que había dejado descubierto, se fue suavizando lentamente hasta hacer paso a una expresión estoica, incluso su ojo iba desvaneciendo esos colores tan agresivos y en un parpadeo regresaba a ser el de un humano. Una mirada inexpresiva de un bonito color celeste.

/

 **N/A: No me juzguen, solo he perdido el control de mi vida y de mi imaginación.**

 **Un pequeño experimento que nació por la sobreexposición a fanarts y brindarle un poco mas de dolor a mi vida leyendo el manga de Tokyo Ghoul. Lo siento... (nah, I regret nothing).**

 **Espero les haya gustado el primer cápitulo de esta cosa, no será un longfic como tal porque tengo la intención de que solo sea capitulos a lo mucho, claro si me da la vida para ello. En fin. Mil millones de gracias a quien se haya atrevido a leer esto y espero nos leamos pronto en el siguiente cápitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

METAMORFOSIS

El desagradable sonido de la sangre chapoteando y los organos siendo desprendidos llenó momentaneamente el silencio que se había formado entre ambos individuos.

Kuroko se quitó por fin la mascara viendo unos segundos la primitiva manera en como Murasakibara se alimentaba... ahora que lo recordaba siempre había sido el más brutal a la hora de comer.

-No me has contestado ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a otro distrito- preguntó Kuroko tranquilo pero manteniendo una prudente distancia.

-Y así es pero las cosas están muy tensas por allá. Las _palomas_ no dejan de rondar y hay un grupo de tipos raros que se están aliando con otros ghouls así que comer ahí se está volviendo molesto, es más fácil conseguir alimento por estos rumbos- contestó Murasakibara tan fresco como si hablase del clima mientras se relamía los labios ensangrentados. Kuroko solo atinó a apretar fuerte sus puños infundiendose valor a si mismo.

-No puedes estar aquí. Vete- le ordenó el peliazul firmemente sosteniéndole con desición la mirada al otro ghoul que entrecerró sus tétricos ojos rojinegros.

Murasakibara se levantó arrancándo en el acto una de las piernas del cadaver que cargó para seguir dándole un par de mordidas.

-¿Eh? Kurochin, espero no estés intentando darme ordenes. No eres Akachin ni nadie con derecho a mandarme- Atsushi dijo arrastrándo las palabras con un tono amenazante y gélido al tiempo que se acercaba a Kuroko dando zancadas.

Kuroko no se movió de su lugar pero puso todos sus sentidos alerta por si el otro se ponía violento.

-No te estoy mandando, solo te digo que es un distrito relativamente pácifico así que si sigues aquí llamarás la atención de las _palomas_ o de otros ghouls. No tengo que recordarte quienes viven aquí- intentó persuadirlo Tetsuya manteniendo el temple escuchando el ruidoso masticar de Murasakibara que no se mostró muy afectado por la advertencia.

-Oh... Rize no-sé-qué y el Gourmet; ellos no son ningún problema y ni siquiera estoy en sus territorios- debatió el mas alto.

-¡Pero...!- intentó discutir Tetsuya sin embargo por ello se ganó una brutal patada en la boca del estómago que lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la estrecha callejuela.

-Ya callate, que fastidioso eres, no has cambiado nada desde...- Murasakibara se interrumpió a si mismo al momento en que un recuerdo le llegó a la mente y de nuevo dando sus largos pasos fue hasta Kuroko que intentaba recuperar el aire que se le había escapado por la patada anterior.

Murasakibara lo obligó a incorporarse tomándolo por la cabeza y buscando sus ojos que se habían tornado de ese carácteristico rojo y negro.

-Ahora que me acuerdo te estás comportándo como en aquella ocasión. Kurochin ¿Todavía crees en esa estupidez de coexistir pacificamete con los humanos?- le preguntó con voz monocorde y aburrida notando la manera en como la cara de del mencionado se ponia lívida pero inmediatamente después regresaba a la normalidad quitándose de un manotazo la mano de Murasakibara de la cabeza.

-Hay gente en esta ciudad que me importa, tanto ghouls como humanos y no me voy a contener si alguien, quien sea, atenta contra ellos-

Esta vez aquello si había sdo una amenaza; sus ojos rojos brillaron en medio de la obscuridad pero esto solo hizo que el otro enarcara sus cejas y pareciera molesto con aquella postura.

-Pues yo no me voy a contener si alguien interfiere con mi hambre. Voy a aplastar al que se atreva a dejarme sin comida- contestó Atsushi alejándose por fin deteniéndose unos segundos para poder volver a amarrar su máscara.

-Te lo hemos dicho hasta el cansancio Kurochin: Los humanos no son nuestros amigos, son simple ganado-

Con esto dicho Muraskibara no tardó en emprender la retirada y en menos de un suspiro ya había desaparecido del lugar de los hechos dejando solo los retazos de lo que alguna vez fue un pobre hombre. Kuroko al ya no percibir su aroma se dejó caer en el piso volviendo a ponerse su mascara ahogando así su respiración entrecortada y abrazando sus propias rodillas escondió la cabeza entre ellas.

-... Murasakibara-kun no debería estar aquí... ninguno de ellos debería acercarse. ¿Qué deberia hacer? Kagami-kun y el resto podrían estar en peligro. No puedo dejar que nada les pase- se decía a si mismo mientras intentaba poner en frío su cabeza

Las manos le temblaban ligeramente cuando todo tipo de escenarios fatídicos le pasaron por la mente, sentía que la respiración se le escapaba de nuevo y un hoyo se le formaba en el pecho. Aun con ello se obligó a sacurdir la cabeza y sacarla por fin de estre sus rodillas para volver a levantarse.

Realmente no tenía muchas opciones. Si alguno de _ellos_ llegase a intentar algo contra las personas que apreciaba tendría que defenderlos a toda costa, así tuviera que sacrificar su pacifica vida... y de paso la de alguien más.

Tomada esta resolución Kuroko se ajustó mejor su mascara dejando ver el fulgor escarlata que escapaba de la rendijas de esta, y evitando ver el cadáver a sus pies también emprendió la huída.

De alguna manera incluso él había aprendido a desensibilizarse cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Seguramente era eso lo que los hacía diferentes de los humanos: su capacidad para cambiar su percepción acerca de un ser humano y transformarlo a sus ojos en un objeto inanimado.

En un dramático giro de los eventos, al día siguiente Kuroko Tetsuya volvía a transformarse en el aburrido estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, pasando desapersivido por los pasillos de la escuela y siendo invisible para prácticamente todo el alumnado. A Kuroko no le molestaba, de hecho encontraba esto bastante reconfortante pues de esta manera podía experimentar lo mas cercano a vivir una vida normal.

Era la hora del almuerzo y había decidido escabullirse a la azotea con su nuevo libro y de paso un acompañante que no era otro mas que Kagami el cual estaba refunfuñando porque habían cerrado el gimnasio y no podía ir a matar el tiempo botando el balón y haciendo unos tiros libres; por lo tanto ahí estaban los dos disfrutando de un día con un clima perfecto en donde el cielo estaba despejado, las nubes esponjosas y el sol en lo alto calentándoles la piel de manera agradable... o ni tan agradable para Kagami que recostado en el piso no parecía encontrar su lugar y de nuevo se incorporaba sentándose a un lado de Kuroko rozando su brazo con el del muchacho.

Kuroko sumergido enteramente en su novela sentía ese contacto que para Kagami era tan familiar y natural, pero Tetsuya se regocijaba para sus adentros. Siempre le había gustado la manera tan casual con la que Kagami hacía contacto con él y con la gente en general, sin tapujos ni restricciones, y justo en momentos como ese en la que estaban solos el uno junto al otro, le gustaba todavía más porque le daba la impresión deque Kagami lo consideraba uno mas de ellos, otro humano con una vida tan mundana como la de cualquier otro.

Kagami por su parte no estaba ni cerca de estar al tanto de que este tipo de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de su compañero de equipo y amigo, pensaba que todo su ser estaba concentrado en esos largos y aburridos párrafos que parecían interminables. ¿Cómo podía no aburrirse de eso?

El pelirrojo dió un largo bostezo y siguió mirándo de reojo intentando leer alguna de las frases.

- _Debo seguir una senda tenebrosa. Pesa sobre mí un castigo que no me es dado describir, y corro un peligro del que no debo hablar. Reconozco que soy el más encenagado de los pecadores, pero soy también el más desdichado entre todos los que sufren_ \- Kuroko leyó en voz alta de pronto desencajando ligeramente a Kagami.

-¿Y eso fue...?- preguntó el mas alto al tiempo que Kuroko sin despegar la vista del libro cambió de página.

-Una frase del libro. Parecías interesado y pensé en leerte en voz alta- respondió Kuroko tan solo logrando que Kagami volviera a bostezar pesadamente mientras se estiraba.

-Ese tipo de libros me marean y no entiendo nada- se quejó el pelirrojo mientras que Kuroko dejó salir una profunda exhalación.

- _... soy el más encenagado de los pecadores, pero soy también el más desdichado entre todos los que sufren...-_ repitió Kuroko con voz suave y sin quitar la vista de la página se dijo mas para si mismo que para su acompañante.

-Para mi tiene mucho sentido. De alguna manera entiendo a la perfección lo que quiere decir- comentó el peliazul perdiéndose un momento en sus propias cavilaciones, hasta que Kagami a su lado le pasó una mano frente a los ojos de arriba a abajo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-Ey, despierta~ - dijo Kagami alargando las palabras haciendo reaccionar al otro -¿Porqué siempre haces eso? te quedas como ido- le regañó Kagami mientras que Kuroko parpadeaba un par de veces manteniendose inexpresivo como siempre.

-No estaba ido, solo pensaba en pasar esta noche a agradecerle a la persona que me recomendó el libro- dijo Kuroko viendo como Kagami rodaba los ojos y se llevaba las manos a la nuca enlazándolas tras esta.

-En serio que no te comprendo. Hablando de libros y todo eso en lugar de jugar basket. ¡Dios mio, quiero jugar un partido ya!- exclamó Kagami como si estuviera desesperado por ir al gimnasio, tomar un balón y jugar con el primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Kagami-kun ¿Acaso te sientes tan solo que no quieres que vaya con alguien mas y preferires que juegue contigo al basket?... Está bien, tendré que hacerlo si me lo pides de esa manera tan desesperada- dijo Kuroko con su voz átona y tápandose la boca y la mitad inferior de la cara con su libro al tiempo que el mencionado se sobresaltaba.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! Y no lo digas de esa manera, podría malinterpretarse- le reclamó el mas alto al tiempo que su amigo negaba con la cabeza.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, entiendo que a veces te sientas solo porque no tienes mas amigos con los que jugar- decía Kuroko pretendiendo sonar condescendiente haciendo enfadar aun más a Kagami, lo cual divertía de sobremanera al mas bajito.

-¡Ya te dije que no es eso y claro que tengo mas amigos aparte de ti!- exclamó el pelirrojo al tiempo que Kuroko retomaba su lectura tranquilamente.

-¡No me dejes hablando solo!- le exigía todavía pero el otro solo siguió muy concentrado leyendo escuchando los búfidos y gruñidos de Kagami que se dio por vencido y volvía a dejarse caer en el piso recostado mirando al cielo.

-Mas vale que la cancha cerca del parque esté libre esta noche- masculló entre dientes Taiga mientras Tetsuya cambiaba de página suavemente sonriéndose discretamente para sus adentros.

Efectivamente esa noche tras el entrenamiento, todavía con algo de energía se desviaron del camino usual para jugar un par de uno contra uno. Kagami como siempre salió victorioso dejando agotado a Kuroko que recargando sus manos en sus rodillas intentaba recuperar el aliento; por su parte Kagami seguía anotando canastas una tras otra, dribleando y sonriendo inconscientemente.

-Kagami-kun, estos días pareces mas emocionado que de costumbre, incluso en los entrenamientos estás mas concentrado ¿Hay una razón en especial?- comentó Kuroko que tras recuperarse se reincorporó al juego intentando marcar al pelirrojo con nefastos resultados; el mas alto rió divertido mientras saltaba un poco para evadir a Kuroko y encestar.

-A tí no se te escapa nada- comentó Kagami yendo por el balón seguido del ojiazul el cual intentó arrebatárselo.

-Si, estoy emocionado porque nuestro siguiente partido será contra la escuela de Tatsuya y él definitivamente va a estar ahí en la cancha-

Al decir esto un brillo de emoción se hizo paso en los ojos de Kagami mientras botaba el balón, su sonrisa también se hizo mas amplia mientras que Kuroko solo se limitó a parpadear un par de veces.

-¿Tatsuya...-san?- preguntó Kuroko a lo que Kagami asintió con su cabeza.

-Si, es un amigo de la infancia o mas bien debería decir que es casi un hermano. Hicimos una promesa importante así que estoy muy emocionado de por fin cumplirla ¡No puedo esperar mas!- respondió Taiga mientras se llevaba una mano al collar del que siempre pendía un anillo y luego arrojaba el balón de nuevo en el aro anotando un punto mas.

-Oh... entonces es verdad que tienes mas amigos- comentó Kuroko ganándose por ello un balonazo en la cara por parte del pelirrojo enojado y ofendido por el comentario. -Me da un poco de curiosidad esa persona... alguien que te hace emocionar tanto debe ser increíble- siguió diciendo Kuroko frotándose la nariz y tapándose las fosas nazales como si estas fueran a empezar a sangrar por el impacto anterior.

-Y lo es. Él fue quien me enseñó a jugar basket y varias cosas más, ya quiero volver a verlo- dijo entre risas llevándose las manos a la cintura ignorándo la manera en como Kuroko lo observaba, con un peculiar dejo de curiosidad.

-Mañana quedamos de encontrarnos ¿Quieres venir a conocerlo? Estoy seguro de que te va a impresionar su estilo de juego, puedes aprender mucho de él- le invitó Kagami descolocando un poco a Tetsuya.

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero hacer de mal tercio, sobre todo si dices que etás emocionado de verle, no me gustaría estorbar- se excusaba el mas bajito a lo que Taiga solo agitó la mano en un gesto de negación.

-Nada de eso, tal vez a él también le interese conocerte. En Ámerica no había jugadores tan raros como tú. Será divertido jugar un partido- le invitó desenfadadamente Kagami y a Kuroko no le quedó de otra mas que asentir con la cabeza escondiendo tras su estoíco semblante la felicidad que en realidad le embargaba.

Se sentía un poco tonto al emocionarse tanto por ser considerado en los planes de Kagami y también ser presentado a sus otros amigos. Le hacia creer que por unos minutos o un día podía ser lo mas cercano a uno de ellos.

Con el plan ya hecho reanudaron un ultimo partido y tras la inminente derrota de Kuroko tomaron los sacos de su uniforme y sus mochilas para regresar a casa, deteniéndose un momento en una máquina expendedora para comprar un par de bebidas aunque ahí había alguien mas.

La otra persona se agachaba por la lata de café que la maquina acababa de expulsar y la tomaba entre sus manos reconfortándose momentaneamente del frío con el calor de la lata.

-¿Kaneki-san?- llamó Kuroko a lo que el otro joven volteó. Tan solo un chico con una apariencia bastante simplona de la cual lo unico que llamaba la atención era un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

-Buenas noches Kuroko-kun... ¿Cierto?- el peliazul asintió con la cabeza y Kagami solo se quedaba atrás preguntándose si sería un conocido.

-Que coincidencia, justo esta tarde pensaba dar una vuelta por Anteiku para agradecerte la recomendación del libro. Ya lo estoy leyendo... creo que entiendo porque me lo recomendaste- dijo Kuroko, su voz cambió ligeramente y en ese momento el otro mucahcho que respondía al nombre de Kaneki pasó delicadamente sus dedos por el parche que cubría su ojo y desvio la mirada mientras reía de manera nerviosa.

-En realidad no hay una razón en especial, solo pensé que podría gustarte ya que tenemos gustos similares- se excusó el moreno con esas risas forzadas y después reparando en la prescencia de Kagami que al principio le pareció algo intimidante pero solo fue por unos segundos ya que después se percató de algo.

-Perdona si me entrometo en donde no me llaman pero... ya es algo tarde... ¿Van camino a casa?- preguntó el tal Kaneki mirando a Kagami con algo que no era miedo... preocupación tal vez, y después cuando miró a Kuroko esta vez parecía estar esperando algo de él. Kagami no lo captó, pero su amigo si.

-No te alarmes, vamos a casa, después de todo Kagami-kun es un apreciado amigo mio; creo que justo como la persona que te espera en la esquina- respondió Kuroko señalándo a otro muchacho rubio que le hacía señas con los brazos a Kaneki indicándole que se diera prisa. Kaneki entonces soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió ligeramente.

-Así es. De ser así, nos vemos después, buenas noches y vayan con cuidado- Kaneki se despidió y con su lata de café se apresuró hasta donde estaba su amigo esperándolo.

-¿Conocido tuyo?- preguntó el pelirrojo secamente.

-Algo así, es mesero en un café que suelo frecuentar- respondió por su parte el peliazul.

-Es raro. Mas raro que tú... en el mal sentido- se sinceró Kagami mientras veía el camino por el cual el moreno se había ido.

-Si... es raro. Él es una buena persona- concluyó Kuroko también eligiendo tomar una lata de café caliente.

Esa noche pasó con una tranquilidad poco acostumbrada. Sin embargo el inicio del día siguiente que era fin de semana, fue un poco mas ajetreado, sobre todo para los residentes de los dormitorios del instituo Yosen. Los chicos bajaron al llamado del desayuno, algunos mas optaron por permanecer dormidos hasta tarde, sin embargo Murasakibara fue practicamente arrastrado por Himuro para comer; el moreno sabia que Murasakibara siempre tenía hambre y que después lamentaría el haberse perdido el desayuno así que el malhumorado Atsushi estaba en la mesa deborando impaciente el tazón de arroz con esos desastrozos modales. Tomano de la manera incorrecta los palillos y llenándose la cara con granos de arroz.

Himuro ya ni siquiera se molestaba en reprenderlo por sus modales en la mesa, siempre que lo hacía Murasakibara lo ignoraba o parecía no comprender que era lo malo en su manera de comer.

" _¿Acaso tus padres nunca te enseñaron a comer como se debe?"_ un día a Himuro se le había ocurrido prenguntar, recién conocía a Murasakibara y comenzaba a tratarlo, pero tras esta pregunta se había ganado la mirada mas fulminante que alguien le hubiese dedicado antes. Sintió como si de pronto el enorme muchacho se le fuera a ir encima y destrozarlo en el acto. En cambio Murasakibara se limitó a seguir comiendo (o tragando) como Dios le daba a entender.

-Ya terminé- anunció Murasakibara levantándose y llevándose su bandeja vacia.

-No vuelvas a dormir, dijiste que me acompañarías hoy a Tokyo- le detuvo Himuro antes de que este se escabullera, el pelimorado solo chasqueó la lengua y asintió perezosamente con la cabeza.

-Pensé que se te había olvidado... está bien, está bien, ire a alistarme-

Murasakibara salió del comedor de vuelta a su dormitorio en donde con la misma pereza con la que se había levantado esa mañana, se vistió o eso hizo a medias antes de echarse sobre su cama llevándose los brazos al estómago abrazándose a si mismo haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Ah... esto es malo... esa comida de porquería está haciendome daño. Siento que voy a morir, odio esto- se quejaba transpirando un sudor frío en la espalda, y levantándose como pudo salió al pasillo y se encaminó al baño.

Se obligó a si mismo a vomitar todo metiendo sus dedos en la boca hasta tocar su capanilla. Tal vez lo segundo que mas odiaba era tener que pasar por ese proceso de vomitarlo todo. Le ardía la garganta y el estomago cada vez que lo hacía pero gracias a su constitución su esofago sanaba rápidamente de las quemaduras que vomitar después de cada comida le provocaba. Era parte de la farsa. Tener que comer como ellos, inclso mas para no levantar sospechas y después deshacerse de todo antes de que le hiciera verdadero daño a su cuerpo, un pequeño precio a pagar para sobrevivir unos días mas.

Lo malo de tener un fisico tan fuera de lo normal para un japonés promedio (sus dos metros de estatura y su cabello purpureo) era que tenía que redoblar sus esfuerzos para hacerse pasar por un triste humano, la mejor manera de hacerlo era que lo vieran comiendo comida humana prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Murasakibara tosió un par de veces y haciéndose sus largos flequillos hacia atrás volvió a meterse los dedos a la boca para vomitar los ultimos rastros de comida sintiendo un reparador alivio cuando por fin todo aquello salió de su sistema. Jaló la cadena y salió pero apenas abrió la puerta del cubículo en el que estaba se encontró con Himuro que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-No tienes que seguirme, ya te dije que te voy a acompañar- dijo Murasakibara yendo a los lavabos abriendo la llave para lavarse las manos y luego se enjuagó la boca haciendo gásgaras para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en su lugar Himuro sin responder a lo anterior, el mas alto solo miró de reojo y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Algo del desayuno me cayó mal, pero ya estoy bien- mintió Atsushi.

-Oh... ¿Y todos los días algo te cae mal?- preguntó Himuro cerrándo la puerta del baño con seguro y recargándose en ella para asegurarse de que nadie mas entrara. Murasakibara se apoyó sobre el lavabo mirando a Himuro por el rabillo del ojo sin decir nada, mientras que el moreno suspiraba desencantado.

-Escucha Atsushi, llevo meses viéndote darte atracones de comida y después vomitarlo todo. Al principio pensaba que se trataba de estrés por los torneos o que era una especie de ataque de ansiedad pero este comportamiento tuyo es muy extraño, siento que te estás forzando demasiado a comer...- explicaba Himuro preocupado haciendo una pausa acercándose ahora a Murasakibara -No será que tú...- comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al no encontrar las palabras correctas.

Atsushi dejó escapar un pesado resoplido mientras se llevaba la mano a los ojos cubriéndolos pues sabía que se habían tornado de ese peculiar bicolor. No podía creer que Himuro hubiera sido tan inconsciente; ahora tendría que matarlo y luego buscar otro lugar para vivir, Akashi se enojaría con él y lo regañaría... en fin, al menos tenía hambre y él sería un buen aperitivo.

-Murochin, no debiste haber mencionado esto...- comenzó a decir Murasakibara cabizbajo dejando que su largo cabello cubriera la mitad de su rostro, entre ello sus ojos.

-Atsushi ¿Acaso padeces de algún trastorno alimenticio?- le interumpió entonces Himuro y Murasakibara alzó de pronto su rostro, sus pupilas habían regresado a la normalidad.

-¿Eh?-

-Sé que no es algo muy común en hombres pero nadie está excento de eso, mucho menos nosotros que somos deportistas y que le exigimos bastante a nuestros cuerpos, aun con ello eso no es excusa para que te sometas a esto. Te estás haciendo daño- le sermoneó Tatsuya a lo que Atsushi rodó los ojos y gruñó.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando Murochin, te estás haciendo ideas raras- dijo con aburrimiento Murasakibara dirigiendose a la puerta para salir de ahí y evitar esa embarazosa situación.

-Si que lo sabes. Puede que tú no pienses de la misma manera acerca de mi pero yo te considero mi amigo y quiero ayudarte- explicó el moreno interponiéndose en el camino del mas alto que se le quedó viendo desde arriba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Mas allá del tedio usual que reflejaban sus facciones todo el tiempo, esta vez parecía realmente confundido. La frase que Himuro recién había dicho había causado un efecto un poco extraño en el enorme chico. No entendía a que se referia, sencillamente no lo comprendía. ¿Amigos? ¿Qué diablos era eso?.

-Dejame ayudarte- volvió a decirle Himuro pero en su lugar Murasakibara torció la boca, le puso una de sus grandes manos en el hombro y lo hizo a un lado con violencia casi tirándo al otro adolescente que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de azulejo para no caerse.

-Oye Murochin, la gente chismosa me molesta mucho y pueden pasarte cosas malas si eres tan indiscreto- le advirtió Atsushi abriendo la puerta.

-Eso sonó como una amenaza- dijo Himuro incorporándose con una actitud un tanto mas retadora sustituyendo su amabilidad y preocupación de segundos antes.

-Nada de eso. Dios, eres tan dramático, justo como alguien que conozco- le dijo pasándole su manaza por el cabello despeinándolo y de paso molestándo al moreno por ese gesto que siempre lo hacía sentir como si el otro lo viera muy por debajo del hombro.

-Apresurate, pensé que querías que fueramos a Tokyo- y dicho esto Atsushi salió por fin del baño

Himuro se quedó rezagado acomodándose de nuevo el cabello revuelto y mirándo con una especie de recelo a Murasakibara. Podría ser que nunca llegaría a entender al gigantesco muchacho, posiblemente fuera su propia naturaleza lo que lo hacía alguien tan inasible sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que mucho de esa actitud era forzada. Sinceramente sentía unas ganas terribles de arráncarle cada secreto que guardaba en ese enorme cuerpo... sería esa la razón principal de aguantarle aquella personalidad tan compleja.

Pasaba de antipático, desinteresado, ajeno y aburrido a ese niño grandote, inmaduro, berrinchudo, mordaz pero entonces en momentos como ese cuando lo tenías acorralado, dejaba aflorar una especie de violencia animal, la bestia herida que se veía a si misma ante la inminente amenaza de otro depredador y en un acto desesperado muestra sus colmillos y que, peor aun, no duda ni un segundo en hacer uso de ellos.

Himuro finalmente suspiró y fue también a alistarse para salir, tenía que encontrar una manera de ganarse la confianza de Atsushi, le había quedado bien claro que el otro nunca lo había tenido en consideración para una posible amistad.

Al salir de la residencia de la escuela, Murasakibara iba cargado de nuevo con toda una dotación de bocadillos y golosinas, Tatsuya estuvo a punto de objetar por esto sin embargo el pelimorado se le adelantó y lo miró con esa cara que claramente advertía al otro de dejar el asunto por la paz o habría problemas. El moreno entonces resopló por lo bajo y no dijo nada aunque solo por esa ocasión; Murasakibara también estaba consicente de que tendría que soportar al otro insistiendo en el tema por muchos días mas.

El viaje en el tren fue de lo más incomodo, Murasakibara no hablaba solo se limitaba a hacer ese molesto ruido al abrir las bolsas de celofán de cada paquete de golosinas y botanas, por su parte Himuro había optado por ponerse los enormes audifonos y mirar distraídamente por la ventana el aburrido y monótono paisaje hasta llegar a Tokyo mandándo mensajes de vez en cuando a Kagami para rectificar el lugar del encuentro, que de no ser por la pasada discusión con Atsushi, estaría aun mas emocionado.

Llegaron a la estación correspondiente y tras algunos cuantos transbordos y una larga y todavía silenciosa caminata llegaron por fin al lugar acordado que no era otra cosa mas que un torneo de street basket.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente formada para inscribirse a los torneos con sus respectivos equipos, Himuro no pudo disimular una sonrisa cuando todo aquel ambiente le recordó un poco a su añorada América y los tiempos en los que él mismo junto con Kagami y su maestra Alex iban por ahí haciendo morder el polvo a otros jugadores.

-Atsushi, aquí hay mucha gente, ten cuidado de no perderte...- comenzó a decir Himuro pero al voltear atrás notó la ausencia de cierto adolescente de dos metros.

-¿Atsushi?- llamó pero no veía al chico por ningún lado. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que era como un faro pudiera perderse en una multitud?

El moreno chasqueó al lengua y se puso de puntillas para intentar divisar esa cabellera purpura pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

-¡Tatsuya!- alguien entonces llamó a sus espaldas, y olvidando inmediatamente a su acompañante volteó solo para encontrarse con el entusiasmado Kagami que iba hacía su dirección esquivando personas para apresurarse más.

-¡Taiga!- exclamó igualmente feliz Tatsuya que sintió un golpe de nostalgia directo en el pecho al ver a su hermano menor acercándosele con una gran sonrisa.

Estando frente a frente se engancharon en un abrazo fuerte y algo brusco, se dijeron algunas cuantas frases en ingles producto de la vieja costumbre y Tatsuya no pudo reprimir sus habitos de hermano mayor y le revolvió juguetonamente el cabello a Taiga a pesar de que para ello tuvo que estirar su brazo un poco más de lo que recordaba.

-¿Listo para un partido de revancha antes del oficial?- le preguntó Taiga tras todos los saludos y la emoción, su sonrisa se ampliaba notablemente y ese brillo en sus ojos carmín que tenía desde que había aprendido a jugar al basketball solo se hizo mas fuerte.

-Sabes que siempre estoy listo para patear ese trasero- dijo Tatsuya alzando un poco su pierna amenazando con literalmente patear el trasero de Kagami que se hizo para atrás riendo y de paso chocando con alguien a quien momentaneamente había olvidado estaba ahí.

-Oh cierto, te presento a Kuroko. Kuroko, este es Himuro Tatsuya, mi hermano- dijo Kagami y tras de él, como una repentina aparición, salió Kuroko con su rostro estoico y sus ojos que parecían juzgar todo lo que se ponía frente a ellos.

Himuro se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando de pronto tuvo frente a él al compacto y delgaducho Kuroko que tenía sus ojos azules clavados en los de él con esa expresión indescifrable.

-Vaya, disculpa, no te había visto; entonces tú eres ese tan famoso Kuroko-kun ¿Sabes que Taiga no para de hablar de ti?- le preguntó a Kuroko estrechándo su mano logrando que el mencionado se le pusieran las orejas coloradas.

-Lo sé, Kagami-kun en realidad no puede vivir sin mi- respondió Kuroko con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, al tiempo que Kagami le daba un buen golpe con el puño cerrado en la coronilla de la cabeza.

-¡Ya te dije que no hables así, se puede malinterpretar!- le regañó Kagami al otro que se frotó la cabeza en el lugar lastimado, Himuro por su parte solo alcanzó a reir por la extraña interacción entre los dos.

-Me tranquiliza un poco ver que has hecho buenos amigos, allá en Ámerica socializar no era tu fuerte- dijo Himuro a Kagami que frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Ya lo sé y recuerdo que tú siempre fuiste señor popularidad, de hecho me sorprende que vengas solo- comentó el pelirrojo que negó con un gesto de la mano.

-En realidad vengo acompañado pero mi extraño amigo ha decidido perderse... tuvimos una pequeña discusión en la mañana así que supongo debe estar haciendo su berrinche en algún lugar- explicó el moreno soltándo un largo y cansino suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlo antes del partido?- preguntó cortesmente Kuroko pero Himuro solo rió despreocupadamente.

-No creo que sea necesario, de cualquier modo será fácil encontrarlo si se demora demasiado- le tranquilizó Himuro que después le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Kagami.

-Mientras tanto tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- y con esto dicho le arrbató el balón que el pelirrojo llevaba en brazos corriendo mientras lo hacía botar y Kagami iba tras él espetándole un montón de cosas acerca de que no podría ganarle.

Kuroko los siguió a un paso mas tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al ver a los otros dos jugar prácticamente como chiquillos intentando robarse el balón el uno al otro. Tetsuya era feliz viendo esa escena, un hermoso cuadro que era mas bien una suerte de comercial de cereales en donde todos eran felices, jugaban y eran llamados al desayuno con grandes sonrisas. Él mismo era feliz de poder prescenciar fragmentos de vida diaria como esos... aunque al mismo tiempo sentía una envidia mortal.

-¡Kuroko, apresurate o tú también te vas a perder!- le llamó Kagami y el ojiazul fue directo a su encuentro.

Los muchachos se entretuvieron siendo parte del publico de algunos partidos, e incluso se encontraron con un par de antiguos rivales a quienes saludaron tras haber limado las asperezas que quedaron tras las derrotas, hasta que llegó su turno de jugar.

El cielo en ese momento auguraba una tormenta pero eso no fue suficiente para menguar el animo de Kagami y Himuro que una vez mas se veían frente a frente como rivales en un partido, aunque uno que no era oficial, pero para ellos todos tenían la misma importancia y seriedad.

El silbatazo inicial se hizo escuchar y el balón fue arrojado, Taiga y Tatsuya estaban a punto de saltar para hacerse de él, sin embargo alguien mas se les adelantó tomándolo fácilmente con una mano.

-Esperen esperen- dijo una voz adormilada que arrastraba perezosamente las palabras. Kuroko que estaba en esa misma cancha no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sentir como toda su piel se erizaba y sus sentidos se ponían alerta.

-Mura...- comenzó a pronunciar Kuroko

-Atsushi, ¿Dónde estabas y porque interrumpes el partido?- Himuro fue quien le llamó la atención y Kuroko sintió un agujero formarse en la boca de su estomágo.

-Perdón, me perdí un rato cuando iba por mas comida, además Murochin, no podemos jugar partidos que no sean oficiales o fuera de la escuela- dijo con pereza Murasakibara.

-Woa... es enorme... Tatsuya ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó esta vez Kagami viendo de pies a cabeza la imponente figura de Atsushi que a su vez lo miró con un dejo de indiferencia.

-Así es, él es el amigo del que les hablaba antes-

-Murasakibara-kun- dijo Kuroko entonces poniéndose frente a Kagami. Para nadie esta acción despertó sospechas, solo para el pelimorado que pudo ver ese deje protector en Kuroko cuando este se le adelantó un paso a Kagami.

-Oh... Kurochin, _tanto_ tiempo sin vernos- dijo con ironía enla voz el mal alto de todos, una burda sonrisa se hizo paso en sus labios poniendo mas a la defensiva al peliazul.

-Espera ¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó extrañado Kagami señalándolos a ambos.

-Algo así- contestó Kuroko, su voz estaba ronca y su tono fue cortante.

-El mundo es un pañuelo, no sabía que tenías mas amigos Atsushi- se agregó entonces Tatsuya dándole un par de palmáditas en la espalda al enorme chico que siguió ahí con su sardónica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo no diría que somos amigos, eramos mas bien...-

-Compañeros- se adelantó Kuroko; a pesar de que intentaba mantener el volumén normal de su voz no pudo evitar ocultar cierto temblor en ella -Eramos compañeros en la secundaria ¿Verdad, Murasakibara-kun?- Kuroko inmediatamente después miró con una sobrecogedora intensidad a Murasakibara, no era una orden tácita, era mas bien un ruego.

Murasakibara se quedó en silencio unos cuantos pero insoportables segundos antes de contestar.

-Así es, compañeros en la secundaria- coincidió Atsushi sin embargo aquella afirmación sonó tan falsa que dio a entender que fue incluso a propósito.

-Entonces eran compañros. Pues mucho gusto entonces, soy Kagami Taiga- se presentó Kagami extendiendo su mano, sin embargo Murasakibara se le quedó mirando enarcando una ceja sin responder al gesto.

-¿Tú eres el hermano de Murochin?- inquirió

-Así es- respondió el pelirrojo que aun tenía su mano extendida.

-... y también eres amigo de Kurochin...- agregó aunque esta fue mas bien una afirmación. Kuroko fue atacado por un repentino escalofrío tras la ultima frase.

Murasakibara volvió a ver esa mano extendida que todavía esperaba ser estrechada.

-Ugh... que asco- masculló el ojivioleta alejándose un paso de Kagami que de inmediato frunció el entrecejo.

-Oye ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- espetó Kagami con intención de tomar por el cuello de la camiseta a Murasakibara pero fue Kuroko quién lo detuvo dándole un ligeron empujón.

-No empieces una pelea Kagami-kun, especialmente con él- le advirtió Tetsuya.

-Atsushi te agradecería que te comportes como una persona decente con mis conocidos- exigió fríamente Himuro; Murasakibara bostezó ruidosamente a modo de respuesta.

-Murochin, este lugar es aburrido, vámonos de aquí- resongó Atsushi ignorando el regaño anterior olimpicamente.

-Lo siento pero voy a quedarme con Taiga un rato mas- contestó el moreno, Murasakibara estaba a punto de replicar.

-Yo me iré con Murasakibara-kun; es una rara ocasión así que creo que deberíamos aprovecharla- opnió Kuroko de nuevo haciendo esfuerzos monumentales por sonar natural.

-Me parece una buena idea, recordar viejos tiempos con Kurochin- una vez mas una nota de sarcásmo se coló en la frase por lo tanto Himuro y Kagami repasaron la mirada por ellos dos.

-Ey Kuroko ¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Kagami que recién había desarrollado una completa apatía hacía el gigantesco muchacho al que por cierto, le importó muy poco.

-No hay problema, además así podrás charlar libremente con Himuro-san- le convenció Kuroko tranquilizándo a su amigo.

-Atsuhi, te lo pido por favor, comportáte e intenta no perderte de regreso a la resindecia, si algo pasa entonces me llamas enseguida- le sermoneó Himuro a pesar de que el otro parecía no escucharlo en absoluto.

-¿Eres su madre acaso?- se burló Taiga al tiempo que Atsushi solo escuchaba... o hacía que escuchaba.

Los muchachos se despidieron y cada uno tomó su propio camino. Solo hasta que Kuroko y Murasakibara estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los otros dos el primero rompió el silencio.

-Ahora asistes a la escuela también- comentó de la nada Kuroko.

-Si, es mas fácil; tengo un lugar donde dormir y las _palomas_ no se paran nunca por ahí. Es tranquilo- contestó el ojivoleta.

Kuroko sabía perfectamente que muy al contrario de la naturaleza violenta y brutal de Murasakibara, en realidad lo que este mas valoraba, a la vez que añoraba, era vivir tranquilamente solo dejándose llevar por el perezoso flujo de los días.

-Himuro-san es un humano normal- siguió diciendo Kuroko.

-Mmmmm... lo es- contestó secamente su ex compañero.

-Pensé que creías que los humanos son solo comida y aun así...-

-No te confundas Kurochin. Murochin no es mi amigo, solo es un tipo que se la pasa pegado a mi y si no me lo he comido es porque no quiero dejar la resindecia de la escuela, pero...-

-¿Pero?- preguntó Kuroko tragando saliva.

-Podría ser que en un futuro cercano termine deborándolo, empieza a ser peligroso que esté todo el tiempo conmigo- amenazó Murasakibara y su mirada se ensombreció tras sus largos flequillos.

-Murasakibara-kun ¿En serio no sientes ni una piza de afecto pro las personas con las que convives, ni un mínimo de respeto por sus vidas?- le cuestionó Kuroko tratando de buscar en los ojos del contrario una respuesta, sin embargo el otro se quedó impasible.

-Todos ustedes dicen cosas que no comprendo- contestó Atsushi -Yo solo entiendo que tengo hambre y si quiero comer lo hago. Y hablando de eso, ahora mismo se me acaba de abrir el apetito... ah... aquí hay tanto de donde escoger- comentó Murasakibara empezando a salivar de tal manera que la saliva empezaba a escurrirle por la comisura de sus labios, teniendo que verse en la necesidad de pasarse continuamente el dorso de la mano por la boca

-Nos vemos luego Kurochin, tengo cosas que hacer- y dicho esto volvió a limpiarse la boca antes de alejarse entre la multitud. El peliazul intentó detenerle sin embargo el otro lo ignoró triunfalmente.

A Kuroko cada vez le disgustaba mas la idea de dejar que el monumental ghoul anduviera a sus anchas por el distrito, y peor aun, con hambre.

Por otro lado Himuro y Kagami retomaron su reecuento de los viejos buenos tiempos en América, salieron a colación algunas anecdotas de tiempos pasados y otros cuantos eventos mas recientes poniéndose al corriente con lo que habían estado haciendo en ese tiempo y todo lo que habían progresado en cuanto al basketball, tema por el cual giró prácticamente toda su conversación hasta el momento en que el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

-Se está haciendo tarde- comentó Himuro mientras botaba una ultima vez el balón de basket y después de pasarselo a Kagami sacaba su teléfono celular de su bolsillo revisándolo una vez mas.

-En serio pareces la madre de ese tipo. Si no te ha llamado es porque está bien además Kuroko está con él, puedes estar tranquilo- dijo Kagami encestándo una ultima vez también antes de encaminarse a la estación para que cada quien regresara a sus respectivas casas, o en el caso de Himuro, a la escuela.

-No es que desconfíe de Kuroko-kun, es solo que se me ha hecho una mala costumbre por estar siempre con Atsushi, aunque a decir verdad me tranquiliza un poco saber que tiene mas amigos aparte mi, o por lo menos otros conocidos- se sinceró Tatsuya poniendo a pensar a Kagami.

-Ahora que lo pienso, también es la primera vez que Kuroko menciona a otro amigo aparte de los del equipo de Seirin... de hecho... nunca habla de nada antes de la preparatoria- Kagami dijo como si apenas estuviera cayendo en la cuenta de ese detalle.

-Que curioso, lo mismo pasa con Atsushi; creo que nunca me ha dicho nada acerca de él antes de entrar a Yosen- murmuró Himuro al tiempo que él y su amigo/hermano tomaban un desvío de la avenida principal adentrándose en unas callejuelas mal iluminadas pero que conducían más rápido a la estación y estaban considerablemente solitarias.

Siguieron su camino ignorando la pobre iluminación y lo desierto de las aceras, toda esa zona estaba despoblada y parecía que no había ni siquiera un local abierto en varias cuadras a la redonda; aun con ello los dos muchachos caminaban con una envidiable tranquilidad, posiblemente porque estaban bien conscientes de que nadie en su sano juicio intentaría asaltar a dos chicos jovenes que rebasaban el metro ochenta y se notaba que bajo esa ropa tenían cuerpos lo suficientemente ejercitados como para dejar a un par de maleantes en un hospital.

Por supuesto eso sería si hablaramos de maleantes humanos.

Cruzaron un edifico en construcción que colindaba con una estrecha callejuela todavía mas lugubre que el resto de la calle, fue en ese momento cuando ambos sin decirse una palabra aceleraron el paso al mismo tiempo, un muy desagradable presentimiento les habia invadio a los dos cuando pasaron a un lado de la callejuela y vieron la silueta de alguna persona sentada en el piso con la pierna flexionada, los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre y la capucha sobre su cabeza, en realidad nada de lo que temer... hasta que ambos vieron dibujada en la mitad inferior del rostro del hombre la forma de una máscara, algo que parecía una especie de bozal. No pudieron ver otra cosa, ni sus ojos ni siquiera el color de su ropa, solo ese espécifico y nada común indumento y fue en ese momento que supieron que debían alejarse lo mas pronto posible de ahí.

Apenas habían aumentado la velocidad de su caminar cuando sintieron la necesidad de correr, no escuchaban pasos pero sentían una aplastante prescencia tras ellos, no se atrevieron a mirar atrás y solo se centraron en correr tan rápido como les era posible hasta salir a la avenida mas concurrida de gente. Para su mala suerte antes de llegar a la mitad del camino la prescencia que segundos antes les perseguía ahora les cortaba el paso, los había adelantado en menos de un suspiro y les bloqueaba el camino a los adolescentes que sintieron su corazón paralizarse ante la vista de esa... cosa...

Efectivamente era una figura humana que estaba ligeramente encorvada, bajo la sombra de la capucha de la sudadera se veía un resplandor rojizo de unas pupilas color sangre mientras que el resto era de un profundo negro que les hizo helar la sangre aunque esto no era lo mas perturbador de aquella peculiar estampa. Lo que les hizo realmente plantearse que sus vidas estaban en un inminente peligro fue esa extremidad que nacía de la espalda de aquel hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así.

De debajo de su omoplato derecho nacía otro miembro, tan o mas largo que su propio brazo y que terminaba como una especie de garra, tres garfios gigantescos y que parecían capaces de arrancar piel y músculo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Un grito ahogado intentó escapar de las gargantas de los chicos cuando sus pies derraparon en el piso al ver a esa especie de monstruo frente a ellos, el mismo individuo pareció algo sorprendido, o eso dedujeron cuando vieron como esos ojos bicolor se abrieron un poco mas y su porte se debilitó un poco, dudando de atacar pero de nuevo se ponía en una postura defensiva, con esa extremidad apuntándolos.

Tanto Himuro como Kagami se quedaron prácticamente paralizados ante esa vista salvaje: ojos rojinegros, una máscara de cuero desgastado con remaches y correas de metal, una altura anormal y esa garra que acentuaba su apariencia bestial. El ritmo cardiaco se les aceleró y los pensamientos se les nublaron, podían escuchar la respiración pesada de ese tipo a través de la máscara de cuero.

Ninguno de los tres se movió, y el deformado individuo no dio señales tampoco de intentar moverse, de hecho aun daba la impresión de estar algo dubitativo, por la manera en que ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza, como preguntándose que tan correcto sería atacarles. Fueron esas señas de confusión las que les hicieron creer a Kagami y a Himuro que era correcto volver a emprender la huida y en un movimiento automático de sus cuerpos dieron media vuelta para echar a correr, pero fueron demasiado confiados, a los dos pasos esa gran garra se hizo de Himuro enganchando con una temible facilidad su cintura y alzándolo como si este fuera solo un saco de arena, atrayendolo al hombre.

Himuro gritó e intentó deshacerse del agarre mientras sus pies perdían el piso.

-¡Tatsuya!- gritó apaniqueado Kagami dándo una vuelta completa para intentar ayudar a su amigo. El pelirrojo corrió entonces al atacante que con su gran garra que parecia hecha de tres ganchos aun sostenía a Himuro quien se retorcía y golpeaba luchando por liberarse.

-¡Sueltalo!- exclamó Kagami dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo a esa criatura que lo miró por encima del hombro con su rostro oculto por la máscara y ensombrecido por la capucha, pero perforándolo con esos ojos anormales que eran lo unico que alcanzaba a verse con claridad.

Era una mirada helada pero inyectada de un primitivo salvajismo; Kagami se quedó desencajado unos segundos pero que bastaron para que ese ser al que se enfrentaba, tomara ventaja de ello y con un limpio codazo que fue a darle de lleno en la sien lo mandó a volar varios metros lejos de él.

Kagami quedó muy cerca de la inconsciencia, el golpe del codo le había dejado un desagradable zumbido que le perforaba la parte derecha de la cabeza, se le nubló la vista quedando confundido y bastante entorpecido, sin siquiera poder levantarse.

-¡Taiga!- gritó a su vez Himuro al ver a su auto denominado hermano menor tirado en el piso dándo vueltas con las manos en la cabeza.

Su preocupación por Taiga no duró mucho, menos cuando cuando de un solo y brusco movimiento el mismo Tatsuya quedó sometido boca abajo en el suelo. Una mano sobre su nunca lo mantenía presionado contra el piso y las rodillas de su agresor estaban sobre las corvas de sus propias rodillas, apoyándose de manera tan dolorosa que sentía en cualqueir momento le rompería algún hueso.

Aun en el piso Himuro peleaba intentando en vano levantárse o por lo menos arrastrárse sin embargo el contrario lo tenía tan bien aprisionado que el solo intentar zafarse de él povocaba que el otro pusiera el doble de fuerza en mantenerlo quieto.

El moreno gruñía y entre dientes ordenaba ser liberado en vano, como respuesta escuchaba el tintineo de las correas ser desabrochadas y la mano que sometía su nuca se desviaba a su camiseta haciendola hacía abajo.

No... eso no podía ser ¿Sería deborado? ¿Así terminaría su vida? Debía ser una mala broma, debía ser un jodido chiste ¡No podía acabar así, no podía terminar de esa manera!

Himuro dio el alarido mas desgarrador y sonoro que había soltado en toda su vida cuando sintió esas poderosas mandibulas clavársele de lleno en la curva entre su cuello y hombro. Sintió los dientes encajarse en su piel como si esta fuera solo la suave cubierta de un pastel, la sangre brotó a borbotones cálidos que le escurrieron por la espalda y el pecho al tiempo que su frente estaba pegada dolorsamente contra el sucio concreto.

-¡No, sueltame!- gritaba con la misma desgarradora sonoridad el moreno, peleando contra esos dientes que intentaban arrancarle un pedazo de carne. Percibía no solo su sangre escurrír, sino también esa lengua caliente, los dientes que iban entrando mas profundo tocando sus musculos y tendones amenazando con desprenderlos, también el cosquilleo de la respiración ajena y la caricia del cabello, estaba tan cerca de su oído. Igualmente el peso del pecho de su agresor contra su espalda, lo sentía todo pero el dolor se hacía paso como una corriente electrica.

-¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES!- aun gritaba Himuro a pesar de que las rodillas de ese sujeto se estaban clavando todavía mas en sus piernas, tal vez terminaría por romperselas de verdad.

El desconocido no lo soltó, pese a ello tampoco hizo ademán de querer seguir mordiéndolo, solo se mantenía con sus dientes encajados en su cuerpo, debatiéndose con él mismo sobre que debería hacer.

-No me puedo morir aquí...- masculló Himuro aun con todo ese ardor y ese miedo que lo hacían temblar, con su ropa empezando a empaparse de sangre. -No me voy a morir aquí-

Esta declaración pareció molestar a aquel ghoul pues se desprendió por fin de él y en cambio atacó el otro lado de su cuello provocando el mismo tremendo alarido en Himuro que sintió toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo entumecerse tras la mordida esta vez dada con mas saña pues pudo notar como la respiración de su victimario se aceleraba considerablemente, aun con ello no parecía dispuesto a comerlo, de nuevo solo tenía ahí su mandibula encajada sin hacer nada.

El moreno soltó un par de sollozos de dolor, sentía su carne estar a punto de ser desprendida y parecía que alguno de los dientes habían tocado un par de nervios, a pesar de todo, su voluntad seguía siendo de hierro.

-No me vas a matar... tengo... tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, no terminaré aquí. Tengo que ir a la escuela... tengo que jugar al basketbal... ganarle a Taiga... todavía necesito ayudar a Atsushi- decía Himuro estirando su brazo en inutiles intentos de escapar aunque tras decir la ultima frase otra mordida se hizo paso esta vez entre sus costillas cosa que lo hizo doblarse del dolor y perder unos segundos la respiración.

Ahora el hombre bufaba como un toro enfurecido con sus dientes encajados casi con odio en su costado drenando sangre como si en lugar de un ghoul fuese una especie de vampiro.

Kagami por su parte recuperaba poco a poco su visión y al ver borrosamente la sangre y escuchar a Himuro resoplar y soltar gritos trémulos de dolor, no pudo mas que actuar por mero instinto, hacer de tripas corazón para levantarse y correr hasta esa criatura para quitarlo de encima de Tatsuya aunque fuese tacleándolo.

-¡Dejalo en paz!- gritó Taiga antes de arrojarse a esa mole. El segundo fue mas rápido y alzando su grotesca extremidad estuvo a punto de azotarla contra el adolescente que ya apretaba los dientes para recibir el impacto... el cual nunca llegó gracias a una nueva ayuda.

Kagami cayó de espaldas solo para ver como algo muy parecido a la cola de un escorpión interceptaba esa garra. Con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos siguió esa especie de cola alargada que nacía de la base de la espalda de alguien más, una figura notablemente más pequeña y menuda, vestida enteramente de negro, con una máscara azabache lacada y del que unas rendijas dejaban ver un extraño brillo rojizo.

Un estremecimiento todavía mas violento se hizo paso por el cuerpo del joven al reconocer esa máscara, la que había estado en todos y cada uno de los noticiarios matutinos y nocturnos. Tenía ahí frente a él a la tan famosa _Sombra_ dándole la espalda luciendo él también otro miembro que no era propio de un cuerpo humano pero que tampoco había aparecido en las cintas de seguridad ni en los videos de inernet.

Esa otra extremidad que terminaba en lo que parecía ser un afilado punzón era la que había evitado que aquella garra ahora mismo estuviera extirpándole los organos a Taiga, el cual estaba petrificado sin saber si huir de ese nuevo (y peligroso) invitado.

El hombre de la máscara de cuero se despegó de Himuro al darse cuenta de que acababan de interceptar su ataque, pareció enfadarse por la manera en que sus ojos se entrecerraron y se abrochó rápidamente su bozal levantándose, alzándo a su vez esa arma que estaba integrada a su cuerpo dispuesto a aplastar a aquella sombra que era por mucho, mas pequeño y delgado, a ojos de cualquiera el pobre no tendría oportunidad y terminaría como una mancha saguiñolienta en el pavimento; aun con ello el mas pequeño le hizo frente también alzando esa cola de escorpión atrayendo al gigantesco hombre que negaba con la cabeza.

Kagami no sabía si eran imagináciones suyas o tal vez un fantaseo provocado por el miedo, pero le pareció ver que esos dos se comunicaban por medio de aquellos gestos silenciosos. El mas alto le decía (aparentemente) que no era una buena idea iniciar una pelea con él, y a esa _Sombra_ no le importaba. ¿Acaso estaban peleando por la comida que ya estaba prácticamente servida? No importa, ahora lo que Kagami tenía que hacer era ayudar a Himuro, por lo tanto mientras los otros dos estaban enfrascados en su mudo dialogo, logró escabullirse hasta donde estaba su amigo que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por incorporarse, le revisó las heridas profundas y que no dejaban de manar sangre, un poco mas de fuerza impregnada en esos mordiscos y de verdad le hubieran arrancado un buen trozo de carne.

El sujeto del bozal se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Kagami y desvió su atención del hombre enfundado de negro para detener al pelirrojo que por incontable vez en ese breve lapso de tiempo, casi podía ver su final, sin embargo una vez mas algo inesperado sucedió y la _Sombra_ por segunda ocasión fue más rápido atacándo con su extraña cola al hombre que muy al contrario de lo que su enorme complexión dictaminaba, fue capaz de esquivarlo con unos agudos reflejos y esto solo logró que los dos comenzaran esta vez una verdadera pelea de ataques rápidos con sus respectivas extremidades pero también con una mezcla casi coreografica de patadas y puñetazos además de saltos que no eran para nada los de una personas normal.

Kagami pudo haberse quedado embobado viendo la manera en como esa garra de tres ganchos servía tanto de escudo como de arma, y como aquella cola mas que una temible estaca, también se convertía en una especie de apoyo y artefacto para mantener el equilibro cada vez que su usuario era noqueado por los poderosos puños del mas alto, pero el muchacho tenía que sacar a Himuro de ahí y pedir ayuda de inmediato, por lo tanto tuvo que levantar y llevarse a Himuro casi a rastras lo que hacía bastante lento su andar.

-Vamos Tatsuya, ni se te ocurra desmayarte en este momento- le rogaba Kagami al moreno al que veía con intenciones de desplomarse ahí mismo lo que hacía que tuviera que detenerse de vez en vez.

-No voy a dejarlos ir- Kagami escuchó una voz ligeramente gutural decir y aunque tuvo que jalar al lastimado Himuro aumentó la velocidad, mirándo hacía atrás cerciorándose de que no eran seguidos tan de cerca.

Entonces pudo ver como la cola del chico de negro se extendía hacía ellos y antes de poder hacer algo eran golpeados por ella pero no les hizo gran daño, si tuviera que describirlo de alguna manera, fue mas bien un empujón que los mandó casi hasta la otra esquina lo suficientemente lejos del hombre de la mascara de cuero. Kagami recuperándose del inesperado impacto miró a lo lejos a ese individuo con su mascara negra, agitado, dificilmente se mantenía en pie; el adolescente juraba que lo estaba mirando fijamente pues ese fulgor rojo se apreciaba en las rendijas de la máscara y estaban puestos en él. Entonces ese ghoul vestido de negro que seguramente bajo la ropa estaba lleno de magulladoras y moretones le hizo un gesto con la mano, sacudiéndola, diciéndole desesperadamente con esos movimientos _"¡Vete de aquí!"_

Taiga abrió la boca para decirle algo, posiblemente un agradecimiento ¡Que absurdo y estupido sonaba aquello! Agradecer a un ghoul por haber decidido no comerlo esa noche, aun con ello intentó decirselo.

Aunque en el momento preciso en que iba a soltar el primer sonido vio con horror como esos tres ganchos razgaban el pecho de la _Sombra_ dejando una salpicadura de sangre en la pared de ladrillo.

-¡Oye...!- gritó Kagami a punto de volver atrás pero el de la máscara negra de nuevo alzó su mano y la palma de esta ordenándole con pantomimas que no se acercara y se largara de ahí de una buena vez, y al tiempo que hacía esto esa cola de punzón se clavaba debajo de la clavícula de su congenere.

Kagami supo que no había opción, tenía que correr y se llevó con él a Tatsuya mientras su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos, miedos y pesares. ¿Qué diablos había sido todo aquello? ¿Qué cosa tan surrealista recién acababa de ocurrir? Un ghoul ayudándole, un ghoul de carne y hueso exponiendose para salvar a dos insignificantes humanos que bien pudieron ser el aperitivo de esa noche.

No entendía nada, no sabía que pasaba, solo corría y arrastraba a Tatsuya consigo sin saber que era correcto pensar.

/

 **Segundo capitulo ¡Lo logré! Mis ensoñaciones con ghouls del basket han dado resultados y me dieron fuerza para terminar el segundo capitulo. Mil gracias a quienes le han dado oportunidad a esta cosa (mejor dicho, me sorprende que alguien lo haya leído siquiera). Espero haberlos entretenido un rato y también ansío poder leernos en el siguiente capitulo. Mil gracias.**


End file.
